


Indulgence

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Jealousy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A jealous Merlin wants Gwen out of Arthur's eyes. Morgana is more than happy to help.





	Indulgence

“Jealous?” Morgana teased, seeing Merlin staring down the corridor after Gwen, her new maid.  
“Yep.”  
“She's beautiful,” Morgana sighed. “Has Arthur said anything?”  
“I can see it in his eyes.”  
Morgana nodded. “He does um, have a thing about skinny girls, right?”  
“Yep. And she's just that.”  
“I have an idea.” 

“Gwen, would you come in? I need to talk to you.” Morgana beckoned the maid into her rooms, smiling.  
“Ma'am?”  
“I have something for you to try, I thought it might interest you.” Morgana took out a large bar of chocolate.  
“What is it?”  
“Chocolate. I have a supplier from France, but wanted another opinion.”  
Gwen looked at the wrapping for a while, then opened it, breaking off a tiny corner. “It's amazing.”  
“I'm glad you think so. Keep that bar.” Morgana winked. She and Merlin had charmed the chocolate to get Gwen hooked. She'd be addicted in no time. 

“Morgana?”  
“Yes darling?”  
“I was hoping you had some more of that chocolate?” Gwen was stood in the doorway, one hand on her belly.  
“You finished it already?” Gwen nodded. “Well, just your luck. My shipment just arrived from France.”  
Gwen's eyes lit up. “May I please?:  
Morgana opened a huge box full of the bars, giving one to Gwen. Merlin had found a spell to double the fat one gained from eating the bars. Morgana grinned. “Come back if You want any more!” Gwen nodded, shuffling out. 

Within a week, Gwen was gone from Arthur's eye. She'd gone from dainty to somewhat plump, barely even noticing the change. Morgana had though. 

“Gwen, your dress looks a little tight darling,” Morgana commented, watching Gwen stoke the fire.  
“It is. I can’t afford a new one until I'm paid though my lady.”  
“In fact, I bought you a new one,” Morgan said, taking out the hanger. “Merlin made a few adjustments.”  
Merlin had enchanted the dress to grow to fit Gwen, whatever size she was.  
“Thank you. That's so generous of you.”  
“Of course darling. Get changed for me then.” 

From then on, there were always bowls full of chocolate and sweets around Morgana's rooms, which Gwen snacked on freely. She loved the taste of sugar. Morgana still gave her a bar a few times a day, to munch on as she went about the palace. 

Gwen panted as she entered Morgana's rooms. “Sorry I'm late. I'm sure that staircase is getting longer,” Gwen joked, looking at Morgana.  
“Not at all. Hungry?” Morgana held out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, which Gwen took greedily. “Good girl. You're putting on weight, aren't you?”  
Gwen nodded, cheeks stuffed with food.  
“It's becoming quite the fashion. Many of my friends do the same. Pamper their parlour maids, to show them off.” Morgana smiled.  
“Pamper them?” Gwen grinned. “I like the sound of that.”  
“Full time. No work. Just eating, and eating.” She stroked Gwen's hair. “You'd like that, wouldn't you precious?” Gwen nodded again. 

“You're ruining her.” Arthur was stood by the door, watching Morgana feed caramels past Gwen's lips.  
“I am.”  
“She was stunning. So pronounced, so slim.” Arthur clicked his tongue. “Look at yourself Gwen. You're all, doughy and big.”  
“Exactly.”  
“She can barely stand up!”  
“Why would she need to?” Morgana smiled. “When she can sit around all day, in comfort, and make me happy.” Morgana tickled under her chin.  
“It's expensive.”  
“It's an indulgence. Plus, all the chocolate is a gift from my French admirer.”  
“The duke?”  
“Yes.” Morgana nodded. “She's gorgeous. Aren’t you Gwen?”


End file.
